villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ray Thompson
Raymond "Ray" Thompson was the mascot of the Justice Guild of America who, in reality, was a mutated human being possessing supernatural powers and psychokinetic abilties. He is both the tragic character and the main antagonist of the 2-part episode "Legends" of Justice League. History The original JGA fought in a nuclear war that cost all of their lives and lead to the destruction of most of their own planet. Ray survived and developed vast psychic powers from the nuclear fallout. He used his newfound powers unlike his fellow survivors to recreate the world in which he lived and "resurrect" his heroes as well as their villainous enemies the Injustice Gang as virtual reality constructs. When a part of the Justice League which are only Flash, Green Lantern, Hawgirl and Martian Manhunter entered the timestream of the alternate Earth, they worked alongside the JGA to defeat schemes planned by the villainous Injustice Guild. Hawkgirl, while ending a battle of this manner, stumbled upon the graves of the "real" JGA, becoming suspicious as to what was really going on. After a series of events, an enraged Ray revealed his true form and his plot (which was simply to recreate the world he once knew and the heroes he worshipped as a child). The JGA learned that they were simply Ray's "creations", and not the true heroes, so in a true act of nobility, they did battle with Ray and "died" once again to save their world, however real it may have been, which in turn, defeated the misguided Ray, but also freed the surviving former inhabitants of the alternate Earth from their 40 year-old fabricated nightmare and given them back their future. Powers and Abilties Since his mutation, Ray Thompson possesses tremendous psychic abilities beyond his imaginations. *Reality Alteration: Ray Thompson possessed great mental abilities that enabled him to create virtual reality constructs of people and objects, and could also manipulate the same objects. *Enhanced Intellect: Ray Thompson has an above average intelligence. *Strength: Ray Thompson has little physical strength and diminutive size. *Teleportation: Ray Thompson is able to teleport anywhere at will. *Psychokinesis: Ray Thompson possesses psychokinesis, the ability which gives him telekinesis (able to move objects at will) and telepathy (to read minds and project mental imagery). He was also able to project powerful mental repulsion blasts. Weaknesses His mental abilities can be strained to the point of incapacitating him, as the recreated Justice Guild found out. Gallery Ray Thompson.jpg|Ray Thompson Human Ray Thompson.jpg|Ray Thompson in his human form. Mutated Ray Thompson.jpg|Ray Thompson in his mutant form. Trivia *Ray Thompson because of his mutated appearance and psionic abilities, was based on the DC supervillain Brainwave. *Ray Thompson was voiced by legendary actor Neil Patrick Harris, star of the hit TV show Doogie Hoosier M.D.. *Ray Thompson was most likely named for Roy Thomas, a DC Comics writer who is a fan of Golden Age superhero characters. *On the DVD commentary for Part II, Bruce Timm explained that the name "Ray Thompson" is an homage to 2 different writers: Roy Thomas, a DC writer who worked on 1940s and 1950s-style DC Comics such as All-Star Squadron and Secret Origins (and a tremendous fan of the Justice Society of America) and Ray Bradbury, a famous science-fiction writer who often dealt with the theme of nostalgia. *It is unknown what happens to Ray after being defeated by his own re-creations of the Justice Guild. Category:Psychics Category:Kid Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Tragic Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Mutants Category:Double Agent Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:One-Man Army Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:Aliens Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Evil Creator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:True Neutral